1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to can closures, and in particular to a can pour system.
2. Background of the Invention
Many types of paint are sold in concentrated form, and require the addition of paint thinner prior to use. In some applications, other agents such as hardener, activators and fisheye remover must be mixed into the paint along with the thinner before use. These different liquids are typically packaged in cans (generally of quart, 1-gallon, or 5-gallon capacity) having a can female groove around a circular top can opening. These cans are closed by means of a tongued can lid, whose tongue is frictionally pushed into the top can groove to seal the contents inside the can.
The current method of mixing the various liquids is to pour the correct proportions of the various paints, thinner, hardener, activator, etc. into a mixing can, and then manually mix them together with a wooden paddle. The resulting paint mix is then poured from the mixing can into a paint gun reservoir, paint roller trough, etc., for application.
One problem associated with this method of mixing and paint dispensing is the paint tends to remain within the paint can female groove after paint has been poured out of a can. Then when the lid tongue is frictionally pushed into the can female groove, the liquid in the can female groove tends to be displaced out of the can female groove and over the side of the can, and could run down the side of the can onto the floor below. If the paint is difficult to clean, this displaced paint could cause permanent stains on the surface upon which the can rests, and creates additional work in the form of cleanup. A more serious problem is that the presence of paint, thinner, hardener, etc. on the outside of the can may create a health hazard if the can is handled without gloves.
In addition, the liquid remaining in the can groove may harden, thereby rendering the can top/can seal pervious to air, which could allow the contents of the can to dry out and spoil. This would cause waste of materials (some types of paint are extremely expensive) and money.